Broken Mirrors
by FallenDarkness12
Summary: Ellie’s dad had been killed on a peace mission and Craig’s mom died a year ago what happens when their remaining parents meet each other at a bar and end up getting engaged. Includes some Sellie and some Crash.
1. Shopping and StepBrothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... Sadly :(

A/n This is a story i've been working on for awhile really, I had the idea a little while back and i've been adding to it when i've been bored or when i've had writers block for my other on going story Scars... Its an AU Story and its basically centered around what Ellie and Craig's life could have been like if Ellie's dad had died and Ellie's mom and Craig's dad had gotten married.

Broken Mirrors 

Chapter 1: Shopping and Step-brothers 

Ellie Nash sighed shifting her weight from foot to foot irritably. Hunting down wedding dresses was not her idea of fun, especially when it was for her mom's wedding. The idea her mom was getting re-married three months after her father's death was pretty awful in Ellie's opinion. She knew she had the right to move on but she just couldn't understand how her mom could get over her dad so quickly and fall in 'love' with another man so soon.

"I am not wearing those." Ellie stated simply as her mother appeared with a pair of gold sandals.

"Come on Eleanor they will match the dress perfectly" Her mom told her

"And I already told you, I'm not wearing that either" Ellie sneered a little pointing at the pale pink dress hanging on the mirror behind her.

"Eleanor I'm your mother and you will wear what I tell you!" Her mom said angrily "I don't see why you like wearing all that black anyway its bad for you…"

Ellie just rolled her eyes leant back against the wall.

"Maybe I could take you shopping and we could get you some real clothes, I'm sure Albert wont mind if I use the spare money from the dresses…" her mother suggested

"Mom, we've been through this a thousand times I will wear what I want, you can't force me to dress up like a Barbie doll." Ellie said irritably

"Well go around looking stupid if you want but you will wear that dress and these for my wedding." she said holding up the pair of gold sandals "I will not have you ruining the day"

"Whatever" Ellie shrugged "Anyway It'll Clash with my hair."

"I don't care. Go and try them on, now." Her mother commanded handing her the dress and shoes.

Ellie rolled her eyes and took off into the changing room. She changed from her black skirt and top into the dress not bothering to remove her arm warmers or fishnet tights making her new outfit look rather bizarre. She stared the dress in the mirror shuddering at the thought of wearing something like that it public. She swapped her combat boots for the sandals before stepping out so her mother could see.

"Couldn't you have taken those off?" her mother sneered looking at the fishnets and arm warmers

"Couldn't you have picked something less pink?" Ellie responded irritably

"I like pink" her mother said simply

"I don't" Ellie muttered under her breath

"Well this is my wedding not yours and I think that dress will be fine, as soon as you get rid of the arm warmers, fishnets, black nail varnish and that awful black eyeliner."

Ellie shook her head and headed back into the changing room and changing back from the hideous pink dress into her black skirt and favourite black top as fast as she could.

"Come along Eleanor we have a busy afternoon ahead!" Ellie's mom said as she picked up the bag containing the revolting pink dress and tacky gold sandals. Ellie followed her out of the door of the shop shaking her head.

---

Ellie skipped through the tracks on her CD player till she reached the one she wanted and continued to ignore the fact her mother was waffling on about something else wedding related. It was getting a little bit boring, wedding this wedding that… After a short drive they pulled up to a rather large expensive looking house.

Reluctantly putting the CD player away Ellie stepped out the car and followed her mom up the house. She had visited where her mom's fiancé lived once before to meet the man in question, this time though she would apparently be meeting her soon to be step-brother. She wasn't looking forward to the idea of having a step-brother or a step-father for that matter, but she had no choice in the matter everything was up to her mother.

"Albert!" Ellie's mom smiled cheerfully greeting the man who answered the door bell, Ellie rolled her eyes as they kissed and then followed the day dreamy couple inside shutting the door behind her.

She had to admit the house was impressive, it was a fairly big size with plenty of rooms and everything was furnished mostly in matching shades of beige and was probably kept clean by some cleaner paid by Albert. Ellie and her mother were supposed to be moving in with Albert and his son after the wedding, though they weren't moving into this particular house instead they were moving to Toronto where there was an equally large and beige house waiting for them as Albert had just gained a new position as a top surgeon at Toronto central hospital. Ellie hadn't visited the house they were moving to after the wedding because of how far away it was, but she had seen the pictures of it. She had to admit that both of the large houses made Ellie's old house with its worn out décor and dated furniture look rather shabby in comparison.

Ellie followed them into the dining area where a boy her age with short dark curly hair was eating at the table; he looked up from his food when they entered his fork halfway between his mouth and the plate. Ellie raised an eyebrow as he put it down and examined her silently; her eyes took in his casual top and messy hair as well as the expensive camera lying on the table next to him.

"Ellie, meet my son Craig, Craig this is Judy's daughter Ellie." Albert said promptly introducing them. Craig offered her a smile which she returned with one of her usual smirk like smiles and a nod.

"Hey" Craig nodded taking in the short red head with her wild hair style and black skirt, boots and top. He though she looked really good in her alternative clothing, the fact she didn't dress like the other girls he knew interested him.

"Hi" she replied coolly

"We're going to sort though some wedding details, why don't you get to know each other a little or something?" Albert suggested waving a hand casually.

"Sure Dad" Craig agreed quickly. Albert and Ellie's mom headed though to his study and the door clicked shut. Ellie watched them leave then turned back to face the dark haired boy.

"So Ellie…" Craig said nervously before picking his fork back up and popping a forkful of his food into his mouth. "…You can sit down if you want." He commented as he looked up to see her still standing in the doorway.

Ellie reluctantly decided to take the seat opposite Craig and he gave her a small smile which she returned before an awkward silence filled the room again. Ellie glanced over at some of the pictures on the walls and the notice board where there were some drawings obviously done by a young Craig. Craig continued to finish his food while she looked around before putting his fork down on his plate and taking it over to the sink.

"So… looking forward to the wedding?" Craig asked as he sat back down trying to get the conversation started

"Not really" Ellie replied

"Me either" Craig agreed with a small smile "Its all dad's talked about since the day he told me he was engaged."

"Moms the same" Ellie nodded before going back to examining the chipped black nail polish on her fingers.

"Ever been to Toronto before?" Craig asked breaking the silence again as he picked up his camera.

"Nope" she replied looking up "have you?"

"I lived there for awhile with my Mom before she died" Craig told her "It's ok round there."

"Cool" Ellie nodded as her Mom and Albert came back into the room discussing the catering for the wedding.

"Why don't we go out and have dinner out later?" Albert suggested

"Sounds good dad" Craig smiled Ellie got the distinct impression Craig didn't like the idea any more than she did. Ellie nodded politely in agreement not wanting to start any arguments.

"Why don't you show Ellie your darkroom or something Craiger." Craig's dad suggested forcefully. "Go find something to do until I come and get you to go out."

"Sure" Craig agreed quickly "Follow me" he added to Ellie who stood up deciding anything had to be better than listening to more wedding plans.

Craig led Ellie out of the room and towards some steps down into the basement.

"I think they wanted to get rid of us" Craig said with a small smile

"Yeah I guess so" Ellie agreed taking in the very dark darkroom. Craig flipped on a red light and immediately Ellie could see quite a bit more.

"You like taking photo's then I take it" Ellie asked examining the room around her

"Yeah I enjoy it, but I like playing my guitar, base or drums better" Craig told her "Anything musical really, writing songs, I can play piano badly too"

"I can play drums and guitar," Ellie told him as he checked some of the hanging pictures, "I'm not very good though, Dad taught me how to play guitar on one of his breaks…" Ellie said thinking back to the Christmas when she had received her guitar and her dad teaching her to play it.

"Cool" Craig smiled "maybe we should play together sometime"

"Yeah maybe" Ellie agreed "Though as I said I'm not very good"

"I could teach you then" Craig offered puling out a photo album and flipping through it.

"That would be cool" Ellie nodded she was gaining a new found appreciation for the boy he seemed pretty cool "So what do you take pictures of?" she asked joining him at the table.

"Lots of stuff" Craig shrugged as he flipped through the album "I used to take lots of my little sister when I lived in Toronto but now I'm back here I don't take many any more, I usually just carry my camera round and snap anything cool"

"These are good pictures" Ellie said leaning over his shoulder and looking at the pictures of a small baby and a smiling woman, "Who's that?" she asked curiously

"My Mom and my half sister Angie" Craig told her shutting the album quickly blushing a little "anyway it's not very interesting down here, do you want to watch some television or something?"

"Sure" Ellie nodded as he put the photo album back down in its box and led the way out of the dark room.

An hour later Albert stuck his head into the living room where they were watching a cheesy game show.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked

"I just need to get my shoes" Craig told him turning the television off and leaving the room

"Quickly Craiger" Albert yelled after his son. "Coming Ellie?"

She nodded and followed him out of the living room into the kitchen where Ellie's mom was waiting, Craig joined them seconds later and Albert led the way to his car.

---

The arrived at some posh restaurant in town and they took their seats at the table. Ellie glanced at the menu trying to find something she fancied she eventually settled on a Vegetable stir-fry and rice. A waiter took their orders and Albert and Ellie's Mom started to discuss the venue for the wedding Craig and Ellie shared a glance.

"Are you vegetarian then?" Craig asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah" Ellie nodded

"Would you two both be happy staying in the hotel after the wedding in a double room?" Albert asked suddenly interrupting their conversation

"Uh Sure dad" Craig nodded Ellie nodded in agreement to though she knew she would much rather stay at home by herself.

"Good, I'll book that tomorrow then" Albert told them

"Why don't you book the second hall too?" Ellie's mom suggested

Ellie sunk down into her chair and resigned herself to listening to the seemingly endless wedding talk, Noticing Craig looked pretty bored with it all too. At least they had something in common.


	2. The Wedding

Broken Mirrors 

Dislcaimer: I don't own Degrassi 

Chapter 2: The Wedding 

The day of the wedding dawned bright and cheerful. Ellie got up and headed downstairs for some breakfast and was promptly hurried back upstairs afterwards by her mom to get dressed so the hair and make up lady Albert had paid for could do her Hair and make up first when she arrived in half an hour.

Ellie wrinkled her nose at the pink dress as she pulled it out of her wardrobe. She changed out of her pyjamas and into the horrid thing reminding herself that this was her mothers wedding and she only had to wear this for one day.

"Ellie you look lovely dear" Ellie's Mom's friend Elaine told her as she re-appeared in the kitchen ready for her Hair and make up. "Maybe you should wear pink a little more often"

"Or Maybe not" Ellie replied rolling her eyes ignoring the glare from her mother who was just leaving the room to change into the expensive wedding dress Albert had paid for.

Ellie sat down across the table from Elaine and the hair and make up lady who had just finished setting up her equipment began to work on her hair, while Ellie sipped on a glass of Chocolate milk that she had gotten from the fridge and made light conversation with Elaine about the wedding and the move afterwards. Soon enough Ellie was finished and her Mom came down for her turn in her expensive white dress which Ellie had to admit made her look beautiful.

"Oh Judy you look wonderful!" Elaine told her standing up and grinning at her.

"Yeah mom, you do" Ellie added as she took her seat at the table.

Once the Lady had finished doing her Mom's make up and hair it was nearly time to go. Ellie slipped on the uncomfortable gold sandals and followed her Mother and Elaine to the large limo outside.

"Whoa, is that seriously the Car Albert got for this?" Ellie said taking in the white limo with ribbons on the front.

"Of course Eleanor, now get in already" her Mom replied a dazed smile on her face.

Ellie climbed in the door of the car and examined the inside. It was a deep red in colour with gold here and there Ellie noticed it clashed horribly with her pink dress but her mind was soon taken off that as Elaine Passed her a glass of non alcoholic champagne. She took a sip and watched as her Elaine handed her Mom a glass of alcoholic champagne and then took one for herself. Ellie knew Albert was a surgeon and was quite rich but to put something like this together, pay for the rest of the wedding too as well and the new house in Toronto they were moving to at the weekend, he must have more money than Ellie thought. She couldn't help but wonder what her parents wedding had been like, from the pictures it seemed like it had been a much simpler wedding than the one that was about to happen between Ellie's mom and Albert, but they had looked so happy. Ellie sighed sadly, how could her mom forget how happy her dad made her?

They arrived at the large hotel which Albert had booked for the wedding and Elaine led the way out of the car. As Ellie's Grandparents were both dead and Elaine was Ellie's mom's best friend they had decided that Elaine should give her away. They entered the hotel and were pointed in the direction of the function room where they were asked to wait outside until they had checked everything was ready, which it was.

The doors opened and music started playing as Ellie followed her Mom and Elaine up the makeshift isle into the highly over decorated room that was full of distant relations Ellie hardly knew, her mom's friends from here and there and Albert's work companions from the hospital. It was like some type of cheesy wedding off television, Ellie rolled her eyes as they stopped at the top of the isle and she moved to her designated place as the Wedding co-ordinater who Albert had picked instead of a priest began to lead the ceremony. Craig smiled at her from across the room as the co-ordinater babbled on about love, Ellie just rolled her eyes and went back to watching Albert and her Mother.

"Do you Albert Charles Manning Take the Judy Helen Nash to be you lawful wedded wife?" The wedding co-ordinated asked Albert.

"I do" Albert replied with a smile

"And do you Judy Helen Nash take Albert Charles Manning to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked turning to Ellie's mom.

"I do" Ellie's Mom agreed

"I pronounce you Husband and wife." The co-ordinator announced as the room burst into clapping.

After the wedding everyone had gathered at a different function room equally as over decorated as the first for the reception. The Room had been decked out with lots of round tables and a long table at the top with six seats which Ellie's Mom directed her towards. Soft music was playing in the background and everyone was chatting happily. Ellie found herself eating with Elaine on one side and her mother on the other. She picked at her vegetable lasagne while she listened to her mom and Albert next to her discussing the move to Toronto at the weekend. She couldn't understand why they were so happy about it, leaving everything and everyone they knew behind didn't exactly make her want to smile.

The waiters cleaned out the room of empty plates and some louder music began to play, Albert and her mother walked over to the dance floor and everyone applauded them as the begun to dance. Ellie sat back in her chair and watched from a distance. All she could think was that at least her Mom was happy again. Suddenly she felt someone sitting beside her.

"Alright?" Craig asked

"Suppose" she replied a little sharply

"Little surreal isn't it" Craig commented ignoring the sharpness in her voice

"Yeah" Ellie nodded letting her guard down a bit "They seem happy though"

"Defiantly" Craig agreed "I suppose that's all that matters"

"Yeah, how we feel doesn't really occur to them does it?" Ellie shrugged

"Well no I guess not" Craig shrugged "I'm looking forward to going to Toronto though, I'd rather stay here but I can't wait to see my little sister again" he told her

"Well at least one of us is looking forwards to this move" Ellie said pulling at the pink dress irritably

"You look cute in pink" Craig smiled

"Urgh Don't ever say that again" Ellie shuddered

"Nah you suit black better really, I was just joking" he laughed "I'm bored, want to dance?"

"I don't do dancing" Ellie replied

"Well what do you do?" Craig asked

"How bout finding our room so I can get changed out of this disgusting dress already?" Ellie suggested

"I've already dropped our stuff up there and I have the key" Craig told her showing her a card "so why not" he smiled

They stood up and headed out of the room and up the long sweeping staircase in the main hallway of the hotel, Craig led the was down a corridor and after checking the door numbers they stopped outside room 128. he let them in and Ellie took in the spectacular room. There were two single beds each with red velvet curtains around them, the walls were mostly covered dark mahogany panelling and the bits that weren't were covered with deep red wall paper, the curtains over the window matched the ones round the beds. Two expensive looking mahogany wardrobes were placed one opposite each bed and there was a big mahogany door which led to a mostly white bathroom with a large bath and shower. There was a large wide screen television and a mini fridge in one corner too.

"Bloody hell" she muttered examining the room "Exactly How rich is your dad?"

"Rich enough" Craig shrugged shutting the door "I thought you might like the window bed" she added gesturing to the fact he had put her bag on the bed closest to the window.

"Oh thanks" Ellie nodded heading over to where Craig had put her bag on her bed and unzipping it as Craig flopped down on his own bed, grabbing his guitar from next to it.

Ellie dug round her beg and pulled out a random black skirt, pair of fishnets, long sleeved mesh top and a red and black striped top along with her make up bag. She left Craig messing about with his guitar and locked herself in the bathroom so she could get changed. When she was dressed she let herself out of the bathroom and threw the pale pink dress in the wardrobe as she listened to Craig playing a familiar tune on his guitar.

"You like Taking Back Sunday?" Ellie asked him sitting down on the edge of her own bed

"Yeah" Craig nodded putting the guitar down "I've been working out the chord to make damn sure for a week now" he shrugged "keeps me occupied"

"I think you've just about got it" Ellie commented "you'll have to teach me one day"

"No time like the present" Craig suggested picking up the guitar again and offering it to Ellie "I mean what else have we got to do apart from empty the mini fridge and watch crappy chick flicks?"

"Why not" Ellie smiled accepting the guitar as Craig hoped across onto the other bed and plopped down next to her.

They sat on Ellie's bed for awhile, Craig taught her some new chords before they both gave up and the talk turned to what other bands they liked and They soon found out they actually had more in common that they had originally thought. Even though she still found the whole step brother thing very annoying Ellie's opinion of him was greatly improved as she realised they did have a few things in common.

A/n I'm not amazingly happy with this chapter but I got alot of writers block writing it so its not turned out too bad. It'll get more intresting soon when Ellie and Craig start living together and move to degrassi... Sorry it took while to update too I've been pretty busy recently with my dad in and out of hospital, sorting my new laptop, painting my room, staying at my friends and having driving lessons. I'll update again ASAP.


End file.
